The Month of June Part 1
by Snakey Poo
Summary: Sequal to Black Sheep. Part 2 is comming.


The Month of June

The Month of June

Prologue:

Hi. It's me Tai. I just thought I'd enlighten you about what the Racer Family Calendar has planned. It's a busy June. It's two months after Pops Power Race. I moved into the house. (I still have my home in Valiant City I plan to give it to Speed and Trixie as a wedding present.) Yep, that's right! Speed proposed on their four year anniversary! Speed and I are training for the Tokyo-pop 500. Pops and I are also working on the Mach 6. Speed and I are participating in the Trans-continental race, where racers all over the world compete. Then it's Speed and Trixie's wedding, Spritle's graduation, our family trip to California, and my car show. Whew!

Training:

"Go Speed! Go!" Trixie shouted as Speed and Tai practice raced around Pop's personal track. Tai was in the Number 1 and Speed was in the Mach 5. Speed was tied with Tai. They were using all their gadgets to try and win. Speed pressed control button "B" to boost his speed. Tai used the car magnet to hook on to he Mach 5. Speed the pressed control button "A" to jump free. Tai went up with him. When he let go he pressed a button releasing springs under the car. The Number 1 went over the finish line the same time as the Mach 5.

"Wow Speed and Tai made it in the exact same time!" Sparky told Pops from the pit.

"I know. And with both entering in the Tokyo-pop 500, it could be either of them." Spritle and Chim-chim went out side to see why no one was inside inside. Tai and Speed both came in the pits at the same time.

"So, how'd we do?" The brothers asked unanimously.

"You're time is the same." Pops told them. Chim-chim ran inside to go eat, while Spritle stayed out. He walked up to Tai and the Number 1.

"Wow! You were fast! Did you race that fast in your day?" Spritle asked.

"What do you mean "my day"?" Tai asked.

"You know, when Tail fins were in style." Tai got angry for two reasons: 1): He was shocked to hear that tail fins went out of style and 2): Spritle called him old!

"How old do you think I am?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. Forty?" Speed, Trixie, and Pops laughed. Tai turned red.

"I'm only twenty two! I'm three years older than Speed!"

"Oh sorry!" Spritle ran inside. Tai regained normal color.

"Lunch!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

Lonnie:

"Thanks for coming with me guys. I hate going to the movies by myself." Tai said driving the Number 1 into Valiant City.

"No problem. We were going to ask if you wanted to come to the movies with us but you beat us." Speed told his brother. A green light started flashing on the dashboard.

"What's that? Trixie asked.

"It's mine and my friends way of communication." Tai pressed the light.

"Hey Lonnie!"

"Hi Tai. What are doing?" Lonnie's face was shown on the video screen. His hair is spiked, the color dirty blond.

"Going to see a movie with my brother and his girlfriend." Tai told him.

"Oh this is Speed and his beautiful girlfriend Trixie. Guys, this is my best friend Lonnie."

"Pleased to meet you Lonnie." Trixie told him.

"Me too." Speed told him.

"Reciprocated." Lonnie told them both.

"What have you been doing Lon?" Tai asked.

"Examining the Trans-continental race track. It's very tricky. But I know you will win." Lonnie told him.

"Oh guys, Lonnie is my tracker. Lon, Trixie is Speed's tracker."

"Well I give Trixie and Speed the best of racing luck."

"Lonnie would you like to go to the movies with us?" Speed asked.

"Um… okay."

"I'll be right there." Tai told him. The screen turned off. Tai pressed a button and the Number 1 took off. It flew towards Lonnie's Apartment. It stopped. Speed had moved to the back seat. Tai pressed another button. The passenger seat telescoped up to the to apartment. Lonnie sat down on it. The seat was lowered and the group was now headed towards the movie theater.

Tokyo-pop 500:

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" The race official shouted, waving the green flag. The Mach 5 was in the lead followed by the V2. The "Shooting Star" was in third. Technocorp's Tech car was in fourth. The "Leader" was in fifth followed by the "Creeper." Trixie was up in her helicopter, while Lonnie was in his hover car. Speed was keeping at a steady pace, while Tai kept trying to pass him. Tai pressed a button that boosted his speed. Him and Speed were parallel to each other. Meanwhile, the Tech car, who had got third place, used the brothers space as an advantage. It just went straight through. The Tech car was in the lead.

"Lon to V2, Lon to V2." Lonnie said inside his hover car.

"Come in Lon." Tai replied.

"According to my computer, the Tech car has lots of tricks used to purposely crash opponents. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks. By the way, are you and Trixie sharing info?"

"Yes."

"Good. V2 over and out." As Lon had said the Tech car did have tricks. The Tech driver, Ryan Reynolds, pulled a lever and oil went on the road. Trixie had told Speed the same thing that Lonnie told Tai. Speed saw the oil and pressed control button "B." The Mach 5's tires were covered with the special belt grips. He went through the oil without sliding. Tai pressed a button and the V2 jumped over the oil. Racer X went through it with relative ease. Lee spun thorough the oil. It boosted his speed. He was now next to Tai. The "Creeper" went around the oil. Tai pressed button "C." It made Speed, Trixie, and Lonnie's radio signal come together.

"Hi everyone." Tai said, testing the signal connector.

"Speed, Tai look out. My brother is on your tail!" Lonnie told them.

"Your brother?" Trixie asked.

"Rick Lee is my brother." Lonnie explained. At that moment, Lee pulled a lever and a giant sharp claw came out the front of the car. It lunged toward the V2. Tai pressed button "S." Springs came out from under the car. The V2 jumped the claw. Lee pulled another lever. Guns came out the top of the hood. The bullets flew past the V2 as they flew around the curve. Tai pressed button "M." A magnet came out of the trunk. It collected the bullets. As soon as Lee's guns ran out, he reversed the magnetic pull. The bullets went back at Lee. Lee spun out. Meanwhile, The Mach 5 and The Tech car were fighting for first. Speed advanced on the Tech car, only to be cut off. Reynolds pushed a button. The Tech car released thousands of ballpoint pen balls. Speed immediately pressed control button "B." The belt grips went on the tires. Speed sped across the balls with ease. Tai saw them and Pressed button "M." The magnet came out and got all the balls. They were then loaded into the putty gun. (There was no putty.) Racer X was taking care of the "Creeper." Tai caught up to the Tech car. He pressed button "P." The putty gun came out of the hood. Tai aimed it at the Tech car's tires. One of the balls hit the tire, popping it. The Tech car spun off the track. Tai crossed the finish line. Speed came in second. Racer X was third, followed by the "Creeper."

"Go Tai!" Lonnie shouted in to the radio. Lonnie had landed his hover car in the finish line field. Tai drove over to where he was parked. Tai got out the same time Lonnie did. Speed had also driven to where Trixie had landed in the field. Tai and Lonnie were jumping up and down together when Speed and Trixie walked over.

"Congratulations!" Speed said, shaking Tai's hand.

"Thanks."

"And the winner is, TAI RACER!" The race anouncer announced to the crowd. Tai drove over to the award ceremony spot.

"Here is your prize." The award giver said, as he handed Tai a trophy filled with ten dollar bills.

"Let's celebrate!" Tai shouted.

Dinner and a Show:

"Where are we going?" Lonnie asked as Tai drove him in the Number 1.

"A place."

"Where?"

"On earth." Lonnie glared at him. Tai puppy dog pouted. Lonnie's eyes turned red.

"Okay! Were going to the Valiant City diner."

"Are you sure Speed can find it?"

"I gave him the coordinates."

"You are such a dork."

"So?"

"Ha-ha."

"Were here." Tai parked right up front. They both got out and went inside. The diner looked like it was taken from the 70's. Tai and Lonnie seated them self at a table for Sparky, Spritle, Chim-chim, Mom, Pops, Speed, and Trixie.

"Lon …I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"Well I've been thinking…"

"Yes…"

"Well were best friends right?"

"Of course."

"Were are also both gay."

"Correct."

"Lonnie would you like to go…" Tai was cut off by Rick Lee.

"Oh look, a couple of girls talking."

"Rick, I'd watch out. If you talk like you drive you might hurt yourself." Tai said. Lonnie and Tai shared a giggle. Lee grabbed Lonnie by the shirt.

"Come with me ya little freak." Lee dragged Lonnie out of the diner. Speed had just pulled up.

"Let him go Rick!" Tai shouted. Lee shoved Lonnie in his car.

"I'm gonna teach my brother a lesson." Lee got in and drove off. Tai darted for the Number 1 and drove after him.

"Trixie can you stay here? I've got to go help Tai." Speed asked his girlfriend.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Trixie ordered. Speed sped off. Meanwhile, in Lee's car.

"Let me go!" Lonnie shouted. Lee pressed a button. Lonnie was strapped to the seat.

"That ought to hold ya!" Tai caught up to Lee. The cars were side by side. Tai pressed button "M." The magnet hooked onto Lee's car. Lee tried to lose Tai but nothing worked. At last Lee locked the steering wheel. The car kept turning. Lee jumped out, but before he did he UN-strapped Lonnie. The cars crashed into a pole. Lonnie was flung from the vehicle. Tai jumped out and ran to Lonnie.

"Lonnie!"

"Will I ever race again?" Lonnie asked, jokingly.

"Lonnie I…" Lonnie leaned up and kissed Tai.

"I always loved you…" Tai kneeled there, holding Lonnie's life less body. The ambulance pulled up with the Mach 5. The paramedics put Lonnie in a body bag. Tai burst into tears as they zipped it up.


End file.
